Chronicles
by AmethystDragons
Summary: 26 moments as Sinbad falls deeper in love. Sinja.


1\. Acidic

The rebuff he received was drenched in enough outrage and steely emotion to stop a djinn in its tracks, and as the green keffiyeh disappeared from view Sinbad had to admit that perhaps he had gone over the line this time.

2\. Bemuse

As the days went on, each day he repeated the same phrase he received an answer colored by different suspicions: anger, annoyance, dismissal, coolness… the utter look of soft confusion swimming under his gaze this time was too much for Sinbad to resist, and he gathered the other man into his arms even though he knew it would only be a brief embrace.

3\. Candor

To be honest, he hadn't expected an immediate agreement (even if he'd hoped for it), but Sinbad was sure if he was ever able to make Ja'far believe him, he'd need every bit of bravery and honesty he could muster.

4\. Depend

"Really, Sin," sighs Ja'far, gracefully accepting the proffered cup of tea with a wan smile, "I will give you points for repetition and for reliability to your word, but you haven't quite won me over yet…" yet as Sinbad walked away, he couldn't help the broad smile that spread over his face.

5\. Eternal

 _There are a few things that one can depend on_ , Sin reflects as he smiles at the man dozing beside him, feeling his shoulder growing slightly numb from the angle of the head pillowed against it but feeling no inclination whatsoever to move, _No matter where you go in life, few things warm the heart like good food, pleasant surroundings, a well-told tale, and – above all – the presence of those you trust…_

6\. Free

Maybe there were many who wished to believe that fate predetermined one's partner, and maybe there are hundreds who only dream of being intimate with him - but every time Sinbad sees grey eyes across the hall, he is grateful for being able to make his own choices, and being able to give his heart to the one he truly holds precious is high on that list.

7\. Gambit

He'd taken some interesting – some might call them desperate, in certain circumstances – methods of trying to convince his advisor, and while some ended in ruin he knew they all had been worth the risk as, before his eyes, Ja'far flashes a quick grin before hurrying down the hallway with a blush dusting his freckled cheeks.

8\. Heroic

"I don't want a champion, Sin," Ja'far sighs one night, the two sitting together out by the docks – fingers millimeters away from Sin's, close enough to feel their warmth – "I want someone whom I can lean on and support in equal measure… and if you're serious, you'll have to accept that."

9\. Interweave

It's packed in the plaza, soldiers and merchants and civilians growing more and more restless under the foreign dignitary's proclamations, and as the press grows tighter Sinbad is surprised to feel a hand in his own – but then he holds on tighter, determined not to be separated if (when) things got ugly.

10\. Joker

They all have played their fair share of pranks on each other, but Sinbad is increasingly more frustrated as he rifles through the cabinets – but when he turns and sees the slim figure leaning against the wall, a handled jug swinging loosely from his hand with a mischievous grin, Sinbad just has to laugh at himself as Ja'far slips away down the hall.

11\. Keeper

"So you're gonna get rid of me?" Slurs Sinbad, draping himself over Ja'far's desk (and most of his paperwork) with a sigh that was probably petulant but his head is foggy enough that he's lost most of his self-dignity – but when Ja'far shakes his head and murmurs _no, I'm stuck with you_ Sinbad can feel his face grow hot.

12\. Limber

When asked to describe exactly why he found Ja'far attractive, Sin's list grew both exponentially longer and more complicated – but he has to admit (Sin reflects from his hiding spot) that there is something intimidating and _stirring_ in watching Ja'far go through his warm-up routine, spinning across the hall in a display of speed and agility.

13\. Minute

Sinbad feels small, looking up at the starry sky unblemished with clouds, knowing that he is but a speck in the grand scheme of things – but then he looks down and sees Ja'far leaning against a pillar, watching their companions, and he knows that the universe isn't big enough to hold all the affection he has for that one soul.

14\. Notable

The day wasn't anything special – slightly overcast, dreary, damp – but when Sinbad felt the touch of lips against his cheek, he knew he was going to remember this day and the way that gentle press of warmth lingered.

15\. Optimist

Ja'far is a tough nut to crack – sometimes he allows Sinbad close, and other times he pushes his king away with a vengeance – but Sinbad, having seen Ja'far grow from a nearly-fallen, bandaged shadow to a strong, steady soul, is willing to take his time, even as the foundations of their lives and country rumble around them.

16\. Periodic

Over the weeks, Sinbad had paid close attentions to the patterns that Ja'far went through – when he liked to eat, the order he chose to do paperwork, and so forth – so that when he surprised the pale-haired attendant, he could be sure of their privacy… as he knew Ja'far secretly appreciated.

17\. Questionable

'Ever the ladies' man' he may have been called, but it is with a sinking pit in his stomach that Sinbad watches Ja'far storm away from the party after Sin had been approached by a particularly busty beauty, and for the first time – publically – Sinbad politely declines her invitations and removes himself from the party… he has, after all, an apology to make.

18\. Rebound

When he comes across Ja'far, sprawled on the ground with worried attendants hovering over him, Sinbad is on his knees besides him instantly, scooping him up as Ja'far coughed and retched in his arms… and hours later, even after being reassured it was only a cold brought on by overwork, Sinbad stayed by Ja'far's bed, praying to whatever gods there were that he would never see Ja'far that deathly pale again.

19\. Sarcastic

Dry humor was Ja'far's forte, and Sinbad had been on its receiving end more than a few times… but really, there were few others who could bring him down to earth yet send him spinning to cloud nine like Ja'far could.

20\. Tentative

They sat facing each other on Sin's bed, Ja'far shivering slightly, eyes downcast… but Sinbad waited until Ja'far reached out, fingers folding over Sin's bare wrist, before he moved to pull the smaller form into his arms and rock them together.

21\. Unyielding

Sinbad is bone-weary, feeling his magoi ebbing to dangerous levels, but if he moves then the ones behind him will be forfeit – yet suddenly he feels Ja'far's presence by his side, almost like a brush of fingers against his arm, and he finds the strength within him to call another bolt down from the heavens.

22\. Vivid

When he blinks his eyes open in the middle of the night, heart racing, Sinbad is expecting his world to be smattered with crimson – yet as he comes back to himself and feels a weight on his chest, sees a pale freckled back illuminated by the moonlight, Sinbad can exhale and feel the nightmare ebb away.

23\. Warped

"I might have grown conniving," Sinbad admits over dinner one night, "or devious, or whatever you want to call it, but I want to believe I have good intentions – and at the least, I know I have you to knock me back onto the correct path," and Ja'far's lips quirk into a crooked smile as he stares over the balcony.

24\. Xenacious

There was a certain fear in remaining stagnant, yet policies that brought about drastic change were sometimes those that were fought the most… yet, Sinbad mused as he weighed the bouquet of flowers in his arms, striding to Ja'far's quarters… there were some changes, indeed, that were the essence of hopeful positivity.

25\. Yearn

It had only been a month and a half, yet it felt like years since he had felt Ja'far's hands against his own or heard his voice scolding… so when he saw his beloved advisor waiting for him as Sinbad disembarked from the ship, Sinbad could not help himself and swept Ja'far into his arms, savoring the moment and Ja'far's laughing yelp of surprise.

26\. Zen

Years had passed since they first met, and they had both grown and changed… yet in this moment as they laid in each other's arms, skin to skin, soul to soul, Sinbad looked at soft grey eyes and knew that in this moment he had surely found peace.


End file.
